dragonball_ultimate_journeyfandomcom-20200214-history
Tova Leloa
Personality Tova is generally cool-headed, sensible, and happy go lucky. She strongly believes in justice, protecting the weak, and eliminating evil. She contains an Unbridled Holy Power within her, which give her an untamed arua about her. Appearance Hair Color/Style: Long golden wavy hair Eye Color: Blue Skin Color: Light peach Height: 5ft 1in Measurements: DD40, 30in, 55in History Tova was a happy young girl, her childhood was like any others, she lived by herself after her parents died, she never pondered on the past, only moved forward. She lived in a bunker under the old apartment in West City when it was still full of life and people. She even went to school as a normal child, was an average student, with an average life. Until she turned 13 years of age. She changed, puberty hit, but she didn't change like her classmates, her skin almost glowed, she body filled out with curves, she became the most beautiful girl in her school, scratch that, the most beautiful girl in the city, even grown men made advances toward her. At the age of 16, she entered her junior year of high school, that's when her peaceful life changed forever. During the homecoming dance, her crush convinced her to leave the dance with him for some after party fun. Tova lost her virginity that night, and her innocence, she killed him afterward devouring his flesh. The next few months consisted of her killing men who become attracted to her, she knew it was so wrong but she couldn't stop. After her her 18th birthday, she was chased out of West City for being a succubus, apparently her mother was one and many of them knew, so after two years of killing, they believe she inherited her mother monstrosity. (Current History) A year after meeting the mysterious demonic android, named Kame, and after wearing the Amulet of Trials, Kame took the weakened Tova to the Succubi Crone, whom gave her, her Pearl of Innocence and Emotion, rendering her Succubus ways and memories null and forgotten. Tova awoke to her new life in Hope City, working at an Orphanage with a kind woman named Bertha. Tova had lost the memories of ever being a Succubi, thus she has no memory from the last 7 years of her life. While living in Hope she continuously felt followed and watched, until she bumped in to a Demonic android unfamiliar to her, but he knew her, and he confessed his love to her, eventually Tova remembered him as none other than Kame! But she only remember who he was and that she loved him too. yet she not remembered how or when they originally met. Story So Far After hearing Hope City was under seige by strong Undead and Demons, Tova recklessly left Kame's Island, to protect the children at the Orphanage, and to Protect the City of Hope she once called home. Abilities Airmid's Potion Earth / Healing Heals user or allie's constitution though the use of a potion or spell. Results depend on users ki bonus and class. Can only be used when constitution is dangerously low. Aphrodite's Kiss Physical / Enchant A powerful enchantment move that comes with a twist, the only way to make the spell work is to land a kiss anywhere on the targets face. If cast it forces the target to attack an opponent of your choice. If the target is forced to attack themselves the effect wears off right after the first self inflicted wound. Forces the target to attack an opponent of your choice or themselves. For every action you force on a foe you pay the same amount of ki and actions they do plus 10 additional ki. Lasts 5 actions. Aura of Angels Physical / Charmed When Aura of Angels is used, and the user meets the gaze of their enemy they will become infatuated with the user and will do as the user ask. If they are immune to energy spells, the user will attempt to touch them to put them under their spell. The spell will wear off if foe is hit. Target becomes infatuated and will not attack the caster. Costs 25 ki per turn to maintain. Harpy's Claws Dark / Poison User extends poison tipped claws, attacks by trying to embed their claws under the targets skin, and inject the target with poison. Target is poisoned. While in effect, statistics are reduced by 10%. *Damage Over Time Target is poisoned. While in effect, statistics are reduced by 10%. Insanity Break Physical / Berserk When the user suffers from emotional pain, reminder, or in fear of their life user goes into extreme blood-thirsty rage where they don't know friend from foe. Increases their statistics by 10% while in effect. Puts a target into a blood thirsty rage where they don't know friend from foe. Inceases their statistics by 10% while in effect. Lasts 5 actions. Transformations Relationships * Kame - Realationship Status: Lovers * Asuka - Relatioship Status: Friends, Allies * Bane - Relationship Status: Acquaintances